creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Incrível Mundo de Gumball: The Feeling
'Nota: Desde que vi aquele episódio, sem marcação, que provavelmente seria da quinta temporada, eu nunca fui mas o mesmo. Essa é a minha história. Boa leitura, meus garotinhos. ' O Incrível mundo de Gumball: O Sentimento Eram 00:00 da manhã. Finalmente, o dia do meu aniversário havia chegado. A festa foi boa e me diverti muito. Ganhei de um amigo meu um DVD de um novo episódio de Gumball. Prometi que quando a festa acabasse, eu iria para a casa assistir. Foi o que eu fiz, e o menu era aparentemente normal. A única coisa estranha que encontrei, foi que não existia a opção de seleção de cenas. Ou seja, eu teria que ver tudo, do começo até o final. Quando eu selecionei play, a abertura começou a tocar, só quem em vez da música animada e legal, um violino deprimente e vozes em reverso. Estranho, mas não o suficiente para me fazer tirar o DVD. O Episódio começava na casa dos Warttessons. Ricardo, o bobo de sempre, está tentando colocar um garfo na tomada. Nicole, vendo a situação e confusa, pergunta a Ricardo; Nicole: Ricardo, o que está fazendo? Ricardo: Caso não tenha percebido a energia foi embora, então tecnicamente falando e tecnicamente fazendo a prática a energia que está abastecida nessa tomada podera vim a esse garfo assim gerando energia para que eu possa ligar o Micro-Ondas e esquentar o sanduiche. Nicole olha para cima com um olhar de "Que bobão". Ricardo coloca assim o Garfo dentro da tomada, mas nada acontece. Ricardo percebe que o Garfo ficou preso e pede ajuda a Nicole para ajuda-lo a tirar. A Coelhinha chega depois, e fica vendo a situação. Achando que é um tipo "Novo de esporte" ela começa a puxar Nicole. Segundos depois acontece uma coisa que me fez rir muito, a energia volta e todos tomam um choque. Eu começo a rir alto daquela situação, para mim aquilo estava a se torna divertido, ver 1 gato e 2 coelhos tomando choque em um desenho animado, incrível. Era de noite, todos estavam literalmente de "Cabelo em Pé" por causa do choque tomado. Gumball chega um pouco depois, com a cabeça baixa. O seu rosto expressava cansaço. Ele olha todos descabelados, e pergunta oque aconteceu. Ninguém responde e Gumball descide subir, mas pera aí, cadê o Darwin? Eu me pergunto a mim mesmo. Gumball chega até o quarto de cima, tudo estava desarrumado. Sem nenhum sinal de Darwin. Gumball chega até o espelho e fica se encarando, e do nada, começa a chorar, começa a sair quebrando tudo no seu quarto, Gumball, agora, era possuído por uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto no desenho. Então, a notícia, Darwin havia sido atropelado. Para tentar se acalmar, Gumball entra no "ElmoreFace" e recebe algumas mensagens. São seus amigos, dando apoio a ele "Você vai ficar bem" diz aquele balão azul e irritante (Allan). Gumball diz para todos que irá entregar o cara que atropelou Darwin. E logo após postar isso, um homem desconhecido, que no seu perfil constava ser um CEO de uma empresa de tecnologia em Elmore, ameaça Gumball de morte. Gumball, deprimido demais, apenas achou que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Para mim, aquilo era estranho demais. Gumball começa a falar consigo mesmo. Nesse momento, a dublagem fica em Inglês, eu traduzo a vocês; - Eu me sinto tão imperfeito, Darwin morreu sem seus dois olhos. Eu era igual ao meu irmão, e quero morrer igual a ele. Gumball começa a encarar o espelho, e especialmente, seus olhos. Mas aquilo era apenas uma sensação, e ele resolve deitar. A Família ainda não sabia da morte de Darwin, eles estavam preocupados de mais com seus pelos do que com o próprio Darwin. Porque Gumball não contou aos pais? Não sei. Nesse momento, em instantes de frames, começa a aparecer fotos de crianças mortas, fantasmas, criaturas, e tudo de bizarro que você pode imaginar, junto a música dos créditos em reverso. Aquilo já era bizarro de mas para mim, comecei a ficar apavorado. A cena volta para Gumball, que acorda descidido, vai fazer o que faz todo dia, tomar banho e ir a escola. Um dia comum na vida dele. Quando Gumball chega na sala de Jantar, percebe que todos estão chorando. E ele já sabia o porque, e se juntou a chorar com eles. Ele então fechou seu rosto, com um olhar de decisão. Foi até o banheiro e fez o que eu já imaginava, arrancou seus dois olhos com a mão. Ele gritava de dor, então pegou sua camisa e colocou na boca. Eu comecei a gritar descontrolavelmente, mas estavá sem forças, sem forças para me levantar e desligar o DVD. Então, tentei ficar calmo, mas não consegui. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento era ver, ver um pouco de sangue e carne caindo no chão, ver seus olhos pendurados apenas por uma veia, ver que Gumball se sentia tranquilo em cortar aquela veia com os dedos, ver que as mãos de Gumball agoram estavam meladas de Sangue. Ele então olhou para a tela com um sorriso gigante até a orelha, e foi mostrar a novidade até os Pais. Gumball foi guiado pelas mãos, tocando nos objetos até chegar na escada. Gumball é pego por um homem misterioso. O CD trava e novamente, só que dessa vez, ondas sonoras bizarras soavam. Ondas que me faziam olhar para a porta da cozinha, ondas que me faziam abrir a gaveta de facas, ondas que me faziam sentir o prazer de matar uma pessoa. Eu então tento me controlar e fecho os olhos. A cena volta para Gumball amarrado, junto ao corpo de Darwin. Nessa sala, hávia várias pessoas com capas negras, um deles disse "Vamos começar". Eles então começam a repetir palavras estranhas, como "Spirit of Evil, God of Evil spirits and evil, present in the body of these imperfect souls." Gumball começa a ter reações estranhas, sua cabeça começa a Girar e ele começa a gritar. Gumball leva uma facada no coração. Com poucas forças, ele começa a ter os últimos segundos da sua vida. Ele vê que as próximas pessoas a fazerem o ritual, são...Nicole, Richard e a Coelhinha. Nicole grita o nome de Gumball, e Gumball, sem forças, responde "Mãe, fique tranquila, eu morri perfeito, que nem meu irmão". O Episódio acaba com pessoas saindo de uma pequena cabana no meio da floresta. Autor: JeffreyJeffrey Categoria:Terror Categoria:Desenhos Animados Categoria:Episodio perdido Categoria:Episódios Perdidos